


An Owl's Heart

by Zanabelle



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanabelle/pseuds/Zanabelle
Summary: A story a about my oc Zanabelle and Stolas filled with twists and turns.
Relationships: Stolas Goetia/original female character
Kudos: 2





	An Owl's Heart

Stolas had thrown an extravagant masquerade ball. He figured it would serve to be less lonely, since Blitzy had turned him down for a night of 'fun'. That's when his attention found a female deer demon. Now he didn't recognize her, how could he? Everyone was wearing masks. Though he had to admit the girl's mulberry hair was a little interesting. 

Stolas studied the demoness a little longer, her dress was an elegant and unique sleeveless, purple, lace ball gown with black ruffles, hugging her slim build. He however took notice as the girl spoke, her hair turned slowly to a dandelion yellow and some obvious discomfort in her body language. Curiously he weaved his way through the crowd to speak to her.

Once Stolas reached the woman, she turned and that's when he noticed her eyes, now to say they were green would be the greatest understatement. Oh no, if Stolas were to define them, they were like two green flames.

"Pardon my intrusion my dear, but I noticed you seem to not be enjoying yourself, would you like to dance?" He spoke and held out a hand to her, though he bent down slightly to accommodate her shorter height.

The girl stood in silence for a moment before speaking. "I would love to dance", she responded and took the offered hand. "My name’s Zanabelle by the way" she added.

Stolas merely nodded and began to slow dance with her. Though he had to admit the name was rather unique and beautiful, he would never voice this. He studied her a bit more and noticed the ears sitting atop her head, how soft they looked, the wine markings at the tips. "I assume you know who I am, my dear?" He asked her and twirled her.

"Mmhm. You're Prince Stolas." She replied, stumbling a bit when he spun her.

He took note of her little stumble. "You've never danced with anyone before have you dearie?" He asked, with a slight amusement to his voice.

"Well I actually I…" Zana started to say before trailing off.

"I see, well first of all that's not where your hands go.” He informed her, using one of his hands to place hers on his waist considering she couldn't reach his shoulders. He placed his own hands on the small of her back, then took her other one in his.

"Like this, though usually your hands would be on my shoulder, but we can adjust to your shorter stance." He told her and continued slow dancing with her. 

She blushed and looked at him, she funnily enough chose an owl masquerade mask. She managed to get into the swing of the dance and started enjoying herself, her hair turning a bright red.

Stolas eyed the change curiously. "That's very strange, your hair changed color," he mused, but still kept the pace of the dance.

"Yeah...it does that but I don't know what half the colors mean." She admitted with a sigh. 

"Been here a while and I still don't know what they mean"

Stolas spun her again and dipped her.  
"Forgive me for being so forward, but if I may, I would love to assist you in your endeavors with finding out what they mean." He responded. He didn't put her upright from the dip, though he didn't know why just held her there and admired her. "Funny how you chose an owl mask of all things. Considering I myself am an owl demon"

She chuckled nervously and looked up at him  
"You would help me with my hair? What's the catch?" She questioned.

Stolas stood her upright and thought for a moment. "Oh no, no catch. It just interests me sweetheart, I've never seen anything like it before. I'm curious."

Zan thought his offer over for a few moments before answering, as she blushed at the nickname. "Yeah ok. Would benefit us both I guess"

Stolas chuckled and grinned at the blush decorating her cheeks. "Well then my dear, I suggest we start sooner rather than later. Hm, perhaps a few days from now?", he twirled her again, a bit slower this time. 

"That sounds fine to me," she replied with a grin. She squealed a little at being spun again, after a while of dancing the song ended.

Stolas bent down and kissed the hand he was holding before standing again. "For never dancing, you show some promise. Maybe in exchange for the research on your hair, I could teach you to dance. Sound fair?" He suggested.

"Sounds fair to me Sir,” she agreed. She nervously played with her hair

"None of that sir nonsense, I have a name dear and I would love for you to use it." He told her sternly. He straightened up, and turned his back to her

"Now my dear, I regret leaving you but I must."  
He looked over his shoulder and winked at her.  
"Till we meet again, sweet Zanabelle" he waved his fingers at her before leaving her to her own devices.


End file.
